Ways Only Music Can Express
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: Sometimes, words can't really explain how a person feels. Plain dialogue can't contain such strong sentiments. Thus, the reason for music; it seems like one song can perfectly describe the emotions of the heart. Kuki/Wally. Fluff.


**Hi everyone! I'm back! I figured I could make another KND fic. This one is inspired by this guy I might possibly have a crush on. But anyway, on with the story! And be aware that they're teenagers, like, around sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door, or any songs used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

Ways Only Music Can Express

Kuki's POV 

Sometimes, words can't really explain how a person feels. Plain dialogue can't contain such strong sentiments. Thus, the reason for music; it seems like one song can perfectly describe the emotions of the heart. Maybe that's why I've always wanted to play the piano. My name is Kuki and I am a musician. I prefer the piano to the guitar, but I know how to play one. Music is my escape; it's the only way I can really tell my feelings without actually sharing my feelings, you know? If only it was accepted to just sing anyone time you wanted. I looked down at my phone to check the time. It was four 'o clock- good time for an afternoon walk. I threw on my converse, brushed my black hair real quick, grabbed my phone, and walked downstairs.  
"Bye Mom, I'm going for a walk, ´I shouted.  
"Okay, be home by seven," she shouted back.  
"Yes ma'am," I responded and walked out of the door.

I put in my ear buds and started walking. I flipped through the songs on my IPod and decided on "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco. Walking always gives me good ideas for songs.  
"Hey Kuki! Come here for a minute, I wanna show you something," I heard a voice call. I looked over and it was my friend Wally. Now the thing about Wally is that I like him and I have liked him for a while, but I'm way too shy to tell him.

"Hey Wally, what's up?"  
"I just got done with a new song and I want you to be the first to hear it." Did I mention he's a musician as well?  
"Um okay. Why me?" I asked.  
"There are a few kinks that I need you to help me work out," he responded. We went to his garage and he grabbed his acoustic and started playing.

"_He woke from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days.  
Leaning now, into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in._

_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_And even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut.  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads and he cries but he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
It didn't mean much to me then  
But it's starting to make sense  
Oh, I can see now  
That all of these clouds are  
Following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever wherever she may be."_

"And that's where I'm stuck I don't know what to put after that," he said. This must've been bothering him for some time now.  
"I've got an idea. Why don't you make the next part in the girl's perspective? I mean I could sing that part, and I've got some pretty good lyrics," I offered.  
"Really? Let's hear them." He started playing again and I began singing

"_I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair_

_And out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds  
towering over your head."_

When I stopped he picked up again.

"_I guess I'll go home now.  
I guess I'll go home now.  
I guess I'll go home now.  
I guess I'll go home."_

And he finished. It was a beautiful song, I must admit.  
"That's exactly what it needed. Thanks Kuki!" he exclaimed and pulled me in for a hug  
"No problem. I'm glad I could help," I said. We separated and I found a chair to sit in. It got quiet and I didn't like so I asked, "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
He replied, "Absolutely nothing; it's just gonna be me and my guitar."  
"Well, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and I were going to hang out in the old tree house if you want to join us. We're inviting a bunch of people and it was going to be a concert-type thing," I said. I hope he can make it.  
"Yeah, that sounds cool. Well I have to go inside, Mum is making supper," he replied.  
"Okay, bye," I waved as I left. Well tomorrow's going to be interesting. Especially since my song is about him.

~The next night~

"Hey girl, how's it shakin?" My best friend Abby greeted me. I love that girl to death. She has always been right behind me in my career.  
"Well, my whole body is shaking right now. I'm just so nervous," I admitted. I'm used to singing on front of people about my feelings but not in front of my crush.  
"Don't worry, baby. You're gonna do just fine," she assured me.  
"Well it's my time. Wish me luck." I said as I went on the makeshift stage. I grabbed my acoustic.  
"Hey everyone, I'm Kuki and this song is called I Wouldn't Mind.

"_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side.  
Swinging in the rain humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

_I'm not afraid anymore.  
I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side._

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny.  
You came in, you took this heart  
And set it free.  
Every word you write or sing  
Is so warm to me, so warm to me.  
I'm torn, I'm torn  
To be right where you are._

_I'm not afraid anymore.  
I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side.  
Tell me every day, I get to wake up  
To that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all,  
I wouldn't mind it at all._

_You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe._

_Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side  
Tell me every day, I get to wake up  
To that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all,  
I wouldn't mind it at all."_

When I finished, the crowd erupted into applause. I searched the crowd for Wally, but I didn't see him. That really disappointed me, but I was still pleased with what I had just done. I waved at the crowd and walked off stage to where Abby was.  
"You see, girl? I told you that you were gonna do just fine. You were amazing up there!" She exclaimed.  
"Thanks Abby." I hugged her. I was about to go talk to Nigel when I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around and it was Wally. So he did come after all!  
"Hey Kuki, you were great up there," he said.  
"Thanks, but I wasn't that great," I replied. I don't know, I just don't like it when people compliment me; I feel like I don't deserve it.  
"Will you, um, walk outside with me? I have to tell you something." Great, this is the part where he just wants to be friends.  
"Yeah, sure."

We walked outside to a little park and sat at the swing set.  
"That was a really good song you sang. Who was it about?" he asked. Lovely; well, now's good a time as any.  
"Actually, the song was about, um, you," I replied. I didn't dare to look at his eyes. It got quiet for a moment, it bothered me. I got worried so I started doing what I normally do when I get worried. I talked…really fast. "Look, it's okay if you don't like me back and actually I kind of expect you not to like me I just had to do something and I'm really sorry I hope we can still be friends-"  
"Kuki!" he shouted.  
"Sorry." Now I only looked at the ground.  
"Kuki, the truth is that I like you too. And I have for a while, but you seemed so chill whenever we would hang out, I just figured you didn't like me back," he admitted. I looked up at him. His blond hair was covering his face and he was fiddling with his orange hoodie.  
"You do?" I was astonished. This normally doesn't happen.  
"Yeah. I just have one more question. Why didn't you just tell me? It would've been so much easier than writing a song," he inquired.

I adjusted my green shirt and thought for a moment. Then I responded, "Because this was something that can be told in ways only music can express." Wally seemed alright with this answer.  
"Okay my turn. Why didn't you just tell me that you liked me?" I asked.  
"Because I believe that actions speak louder than words," he said then pulled me in for a kiss. We broke away and I stared into his eyes.  
"So, will you be my girlfriend? Maybe we could sing a few songs together," he requested.  
I smiled. "Sure, I'd be into that."

**Yay for fluff! Anyway, tell me how what you like, what you didn't like, anything. The songs used in this fic were "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low and "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We. **


End file.
